Break A Sweat
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: ;He tasted how she imagined the sunrise would taste. Hot and sweet and magical. / NaLu Love Fest - Bonus Prompt: Fantasy / Student-Teacher AU / Sexually explicit content. / (Due to avid request, I will post a second chapter on the 24th which will serve as a sequel to the first).


**Series: **Fairy Tail, Student/Teacher AU.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>NaLu.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature, sexually explicit content.  
><strong>Event: <strong>NaLu Love Fest.

**A/N:** I know a lot of people get iffy about student/teacher relations so I'll say this now: Lucy is 18, Natsu is a young trainee; there isn't a huge age gap. And it's past midnight here, which means it's officially the 18th here in the UK. Happy NaLu Love Fest. :) :) This is just a one-shot I wrote for the NaLu Love Fest that's happening on tumblr right now. If you want to see an intimate side to NaLu then you should definitely check out the NaLuLoveFest tag over the next eight days.

_;He tasted how she imagined the sunrise would taste. Hot and sweet and magical..._

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu Love Fest (Bonus Prompt): Fantasy<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened so suddenly. One minute she was squatting to receive the incoming serve and the next she was on her back, the mark of a volleyball forever burned into her forehead. She hadn't recognised the pink hair that fell over her face through the fog of her vision but the muscular arms that moved beneath her were more than enough to give Lucy a definitive idea of who had helped her. <em>The new trainee. <em>

At the side of the court, he set her down on the bleachers before kneeling in front of Lucy to add a gentle pressure to her injury. She could see his chest heaving with every breath. It reminded her of those few seconds before she'd hit the ground; the fading beat of her heart and the dull ache in her head.

"You took that better than I expected," he teased, freeing the elastic from her hair and setting it down in the palm of her hand, "You'll get a headache if you keep all that hair tied up on your head. Take it easy and watch over the game for now. If you feel any worse just shout over and I'll see if the nurse is still around."

Oh how grateful Lucy was that she didn't graduate for another month. The only highlight of the year thus far had been her eighteenth birthday party back at the Heartfilia Mansion. But now she had something else to think about. She had another month of... of...

"How will I know what to shout if you don't tell me your name?"

His smile took her breath away. "Just shout for a Mister Dragneel. I won't be far."

As he merged with the group once again she heard some of the girls squealing Natsu at the top of their lungs. They knew his first name. Somehow, knowing this made Lucy feel a little jealous. Learning the first name of a teacher was on par with getting a brand new car for your birthday here at Fairy Tail Academy. It was unusual for Lucy to be so out of the loop.

_Natsu, huh?_ She wanted to ask him why he'd transferred so late in the year. She wanted to ask him more about his first name, about his previous jobs, about the things he liked and didn't like. Lucy only ever had to bat her eyelashes to get what she wanted. The Heartfilia name partnered with her voluptuous figure made getting through high school a breeze. But with Natsu, she could tell something was different.

The more she thought about him, the more the court seemed to fade away. Her eyes were focused solely on him, watching his every move, his every gesture. Until finally, she'd boarded the train to fantasy land, where her thoughts took on a life of their own.

* * *

><p>"Mister Dragneel, you wanted to see..."<p>

Lucy stopped in the doorway, the strap of her bag falling from her shoulder. The contents spilled out when it hit the ground, the clatter of make-up and pens echoing off the walls. In the centre of the room Natsu was doing push-ups on his knuckles, beads of sweat dropping from his chin. He was facing the front of the room, giving her a good view of his shirtless body from the side. Each time he lowered himself towards the mat the muscles in his arms swelled and a delicious groan left his lips. Before she knew it her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You didn't have to rush here, Luce. It could wait until tomorrow."

_Luce._ A nickname. He'd given her a nickname. Kneeling to retrieve her things, Lucy began to stuff them into her bag, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She'd seen attractive teachers before, hell, she'd flirted with attractive teachers before. But this, _this _was something else. He had a childish smile that made her heart feel light and yet there was a maturity to him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"My father is taking me out to eat today but, um, he said he'll be late. So I, you know, I had some free time. Do you always train in here?"

Good, Lucy. Change the subject. He dropped onto his front with an exasperated groan before rolling onto his back. After a moment of wriggling he finished up spreading his arms wide enough that his fingers hung off the edges of the mats. Dropping her bag on a nearby seat, Lucy then shed her coat and moved into the middle of the room to crouch beside him. He extended a hand to pull at her hair, twisting strands around his index finger.

"Your hair is down, you didn't play volleyball today?"

Lucy shook her head, she hadn't expected him to be so observant. "No, my head still hurts a little so I didn't play."

"You wanna help me do sit-ups, then? You can sit on my legs if you want."

She choked on the lump in her throat, a hand coming to her chest in a failed attempt at slowing her rapid heartbeat. He was dead serious, she could see it in his eyes. He had no idea what he was asking her to do. Then again, she had a way of making something small into a collosal deal. It was the curse of a writer.

Clearing her throat, Lucy gave a nod and quickly stood to remove her shoes. When he gave her a thumbs up she shifted awkwardly to stand above him, holding her skirt down while descending to sit just above his ankles. She attempted to make herself comfortable, still not entirely sure how to proceed.

"D-do I just sit here?"

"Raise your hands so that your palms are facing me."

"Like this?" She bent her arms so that her hands were facing him and kept her fingers together for support. He gave her another thumbs up.

"Every time I sit up I'll meet your hands," he sat up to demonstrate, his palms touching hers before he dropped back onto the mat, "Like that."

"O-okay. Right. I can do this, I think. Should I count to three?"

He laughed. "Okay, Luce. Count to three."

"Right. One... two... three..."

And the sit-ups commenced. Their eyes would meet each time the distance between them shortened. Each exertion made her rise a little on his legs. By the tenth sit-up she'd memorised every wrinkle on his brow and the exact location of the dimple on his left cheek that revealed itself when he smiled. Whenever his legs tensed beneath she'd unconsciously squeeze her thighs around him. She tried to stop, but the motion was practically innate. Her body reacted to whatever he did. Whether he noticed or not, well, that was anyone's guess. She'd gotten so lost in thought about whether or not he'd noticed her flustered state that she'd lost count. Was he on fifteen? Maybe he'd hit twenty already...

Her breathing had grown heavy, she wasn't sure what to think or what to say. The silence was deafening. If only she could remember how many sit-ups he'd done before this.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?" He paused to take a breath, "Your face is really red."

She gave a nod. "F-fine! I lost count, though. Maybe you should start... again..."

When he sat up this time he laced his fingers with hers and held himself close to her. She searched his eyes for any and all reason, searched them for a purpose behind his actions.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're breathing funny."

She shook her head and held her breath. "I'm fine, really."

He released her hands and pulled at her tie, loosening it until it fell against her lap. And then something unusual happened, his cheeks turned red. That's when she realised... the top buttons of her shirt were still unfastened after the forgotten homework incident earlier. She'd achieved an extension on her deadline, but at what cost?

"Mister Dragneel, are you-"

"Natsu," he whispered, "We're training buddies now so... it's okay to call me Natsu. Mister Dragneel is my Old Man."

"Right, um, Natsu. Are you okay?"

"You're the one who's burning up."

He grabbed at her collar and pulled her close, close enough that their foreheads touched and his breath danced against her lips. She held her breath and closed her eyes, not sure what to expect. And then he dropped onto his back once again.

"Ten more," he called up, "just ten more, okay? I'm all fired up."

Their palms met once, twice, three times, four times. And when the tenth time came, he did something most unexpected. He slipped his hands between her arms and grabbed ahold of her face. And then he pulled her in to kiss him. She didn't have time to think. He was kissing her and she was kissing him, that was all she knew. His lips were melting against hers and she was letting them. He moved a hand to the back of her neck, threading his fingers into her hair and she squeezed her thighs against his legs just as she'd done before. Only this time, the motion was intended. A quiet sound vibrated against her lips and then he pulled back to look at her.

"I'm a student," she gasped, fixing her eyes on his, "I'm your student. What we're doing is-"

"Yeah," he panted, "Yeah, you are."

All reason was lost, she could see it in his eyes. See hesitance drowning in a sea of desire and white hot need. When their lips met for the second time he fell back on the mat, bringing her down with him. And his hands were moving, sweeping across her back and over the material of her skirt before settling on the back of her thighs. Before she knew it she was grasping tiny fistfuls of his hair, fighting with all her might to remain light above him. There was no sense to this moment, no sense at all. But she welcomed it. Welcomed his tongue when it pushed against her bottom lip, welcomed the strange sounds that drifted between their mouths. He tasted how she imagined the sunrise would taste. Hot and sweet and magical.

She'd read about affairs like these in novels. Read about the forbidden relationships which turned to tragedy more often than not. Oh how she loved those novels, tragedy and all. And now she was living one, breathing one.

He brought a hand up to the back of her neck and grasped onto her hair while the other travelled along her thigh, rough fingertips digging into her skin. There were a million things she could've said, a million ways she could react to the unfamiliar touch of her teacher's hand, but she couldn't find the words. Find the strength. Her legs were trembling on either side of him, threatening to give way at any moment.

"Natsu..." she started, taking a deep breath when his lips moved to her jaw, "Should we be doing this?"

She wasn't sure why she needed to ask. She just did. She wanted to know, wanted to understand. Did he feel the same need that she did?

"Probably not," he confessed, trailing kisses down her neck, "Don't you want to?"

Even though his breathing was heavy, Lucy knew his question was sincere. He was giving her an option here, an option to back out. But the tingling sensations in her body wouldn't let her. Nor would the fog in her mind that shut out the part of her determined to make her father proud.

"I want to," she gasped, "I want to do this with you. I want you."

What happened next startled her. Somewhere between breathless exchanges his hand had risen beneath her skirt, a finger gliding into her underwear. Said finger now pushed through the throbbing heat between her legs. She collapsed against him in surprise, the subtle movement of his finger sending odd waves of pleasures through her body that made her legs quiver and her head spin. The sounds flowing from her lips grew louder and more embarrassing with each breath; with each gentle thrust of his finger. The way she reacted to him was so surreal, so unexpected. Her body knew his touch without ever having experienced it before.

And then he stopped and she was rising with him again. He placed sporadic kisses over her face while adjusting his position, sitting cross-legged on the mats. He moved her to sit in his lap with her legs on either side of him. Then he was kissing her lips, both hands reaching for her shirt to clumsily unfasten the remaining buttons. It was on the floor a second later, followed by the expensive 'I-need-an-extension-so-admire-my-cleavage' bra she wore on special occasions like today. And then his hands were on her breasts, spurring moans from her lips into his mouth. His growing arousal urged her thighs closer to his legs. She squirmed in his lap, unconsciously grinding against him.

_He noticed._

"Lucy," he whispered, winding an arm around her back, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

The moment a yes touched her lips he was kissing at her chest. Her back arched against the arm he'd placed behind her, blonde hair tumbling down her back. Lucy's entire body shuddered when he took her nipple between his lips, trailing his tongue around it with enough force to drive her insane, but gentle enough that she felt no pain or discomfort. He was so attentive and perfect and-

_He was doing everything_.

She didn't know what to do, how to do it or even when to do it. She had to improvise, to do _something_. Her hands fumbled against his shorts, pulling with the intention of lowering them, but not hard enough that she succeeded. He stopped his assault on her breasts to laugh. _He was laughing at her._

"This is your first time, isn't it?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

She glanced away, embarrassed. "M-maybe."

"Then don't worry about it, for tonight you are the Princess, and I'm the Dragon charged with the task of caring for you."

She liked the way he phrased that, the way he pulled at the writer deep inside her. The girl who loved to read. A knight and a dragon in one package. She liked it, she liked it a lot. It didn't appease her completely, though. She still felt useless.

"But-"

"No buts," his hands shifted beneath her to grasp at her thighs and raise her off his lap a little, "They're yours to do with as you please, _Princess_."

She held her breath and, with trembling fingers she latched her fingers onto the material of his shorts and boxers until he adjusted to help her remove them. Meanwhile he occupied himself with her panties, slipping them over to the side while she slowly succeeded with her struggle.

"Ready, Lucy?"

She nodded. "_I'm all fired up._"

That was all he needed to hear. Natsu lowered her so gently and cautiously until heat exploded inside her and colours flashed behind her eyes. She sat there for a moment, her chest firm against his. She could feel him breathing against her, feel his hands as they gripped her hips in preparation for what was to come.

"Think you can handle it?" Deep within his eyes flickered a challenge. A challenge she absolutely had to accept. She gave a determined nod and slid her hands along his chest before choosing to rest them on his shoulders.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail," she gestured to the badge sewn onto the shirt beside them, "And a Heartfilia. There's no way I can lose."

He appeared satisfied with her response and rocked his hips against hers to commemorate the decision. She shifted her legs to stand on the balls of her feet, using their new position to raise herself before dropping as though performing squats like she did during volleyball practice Yes, that's right. They were exercising. This was exercise, he was a gym teacher and she had missed out on gym class. But exercise had never felt so good._  
><em>

Their moans mingled together in a harmony of pants and whimpers and her thighs began to burn from the strain of their new position. It didn't matter, though, the pleasure rocking through her more than made up for it. His hands slid along her hips to aid in her movements, and occasionally he'd meet her motions with thrusts of his own. They were just two people now, connected in a moment of passion. No teacher, no student. Just two people mutually attracted to one and other.

Minutes later Lucy was crashing to her knees against the mats and burying her face against his shoulder. But they weren't done yet, not by a long shot. Seizing Lucy by the arms, Natsu flipped them over so that she lay on her back and pushed her legs back to rest over his shoulders. He then pinned her hands above her head, his fingers laced perfectly with hers. She tried not to think about their new position, tried not to think about the embarrassment scorching the blood in her veins. Instead she fixed her eyes on his, let them enchant her, and leaned up to initiate another kiss.

"Does it hurt?" He mumbled against her lips, rocking his hips in a gentle motion. The pain she'd heard about, the pain every girl dreaded, it did not come to fruition. She felt little pain; mild discomfort, but nothing that overpowered the intense desire rushing through her. And she was grateful for that.

Unable to maintain their kiss for much longer, Lucy fell back completely on the mat and watched his expression as it changed above her. Arching her back against the mats, Lucy squeezed his hands tighter each time he indulged a little deeper inside of her. She could feel herself clenching around him, feel herself bubbling over the surface. She wanted to cry out with the pleasure but her voice was stuck in her throat. Her vision had grown hazy to the point tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

He looked so distant and yet so near. She wanted to reach out and touch him, wanted to trail her fingers through his hair. But he had her pinned, she was stuck there, lying beneath him, watching as sweat spilled onto his cheeks and dripped off his jawline. She'd never seen such a perfect vision. Never, not in reality. Not in a dream. He was her first - in many ways.

"Natsu," she groaned, dropping her hips from his shoulders to dig her heels into his back, "I really-"

"Yeah?" He leaned in to bite her neck, a hot sensation bubbling through her. She forgot herself for a moment.

"I really like you!"

He laughed, the sound pulsing through her body, making her shudder in delight. He freed her hands so that she might indulge in her unspoken desires. Her fingers were in his hair a moment later, then on his cheeks and travelling across his jaw. She wanted to touch him forever.

"Me too, Luce," he whispered, "I really like-"

The pleasure doubled and a flash of white took hold of her vision.

* * *

><p>"Somebody find the nurse!"<p>

Lucy brought a hand through the fog of her mind to rub at her bruised forehead, becoming suddenly aware of the cold floor beneath her. When her eyes snapped open she could see every speck of dust on the ground.

_She'd fallen out of her seat._

With an embarrassed laugh she clambered to her feet and staggered back against the bleachers, catching herself before further humiliation could ensue.

"I-I'm okay, everything's alright."

Natsu glanced up from his place in the middle of the room. The middle of the room where they'd- _no, that was a daydream. Just a dream. Nothing more. _A hand unconsciously moved to her lips where he'd kissed her. They felt hot. So hot.

"You okay?" He called up to her.

She blinked. "Um, yeah, I'm okay."

He grinned; that beautiful, big, toothy grin. "Good! I was worried for a minute there, Luce. You took a big fall. You should head home for today."

_Luce_.

Even though their intimate dance in the middle of the gym hall hadn't been real, Lucy would savour the sound of her name on his lips. And should there come a time when they were to separate. Well, she'd always have her imagination.

And a pen to write with.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure how this'll read, I don't write a lot of smut (it sort of makes me uncomfortable, which a lot of people find strange since I'm engaged hahaha). But I hope it was an entertaining read all the same. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this one-shot. :)<em>


End file.
